Techniques for providing three-dimensional game experiences are known. However, rendering three-dimensional images can be a cumbersome experience and a computationally intensive process. For example, some three-dimensional displays require specific hardware, such as special viewing glasses to be worn by the user. In other systems, the quantity of data that has to be stored a id processed in order to generate a three-dimensional image is particularly extensive. Still others require complex modeling. Two-dimensional displays are simpler and require less complex processing but are less appealing to some users.